Fated DNA
by HeartOfDamage
Summary: the story of a girl, who was beaten down and broken but got back up and fought through everything that was thrown at her.


~Arciana

_i could start at the beginning, but im going to start at when i fell in love._

they said if i did this for them, they would finally let me go. i was a freak of course, not fully human. i was nothing to them, i shouldn't have believed they would actually follow up on their promise. i was the new "exchange student" from Canada, but that was a lie. this was a just a lie, i do my mission then im done here. i took a deep breath before i opened the front door to the school making sure my wings were securely hidden under my thin cotton jacket, and my knife hidden in my boots. i always carried it with me, my powers were just starting to form i had little control. the scientist thought torturing me enough would fix it, i was an exspirament. to them i wasn't human, if i died they wouldn't care. i walked to the main office holding my bag and my papers in my hand ignoring the stares i was getting from everyone still lingering in the halls late for their first class. i walk in and the guy at the front desk looks up at me. "Ever the exchange student i presume" he says "yes.." i reply handing him the papers or course i wasnt allowed to use my real name in case anything "happened". "give me a few minutes to get all your paper work together...we usually dont let new students start so late in the semester..." he says as he starts doing something on his computer. i take a seat in a char along the wall, listening to "wonderland by Natalia Kills" on my i-pod humming slightly. "Ms. Ever we don't allow i-pods in school, but since your new ill let it slid here are your papers Mr. Daniel will escort you to class. you don't have a problem with that do you?" he asks turning to a guy my age who had also been in the room, i thought it odd that i hadn't noticed him. "you guys have first period and lunch together and then study hall, Ms. Ever if you have any questions please refer to Mr. Daniel " i mutter a soft yes as i quickly followed Daniel because he had already started walking down the hallway. "are you normally this rude?" i ask noticing he seemed to not care that i was even breathing. "im not rude, i just dont liek people" he states as he stops at a locker. "this is your locker, for you first class all you need is a note book, pencil, and your math textbook.". "same difference..." i mutter as i grab what he had said i needed he seemed rude but i knew he wouldn't lie to me about wat i needed. as i was picking up my stuff my jacet sleeve had slid up reveling my scars... "...how did you get those?" he asked sounding curious. "their just scratches..." i reply turning away not wanting him to know the truth...that i was a freak a cutter an outsider. he didnt seem to believe me but he didnt press for answers and i was glad he didnt. i hadnt noticed i had stopped walking or that i was falling to the floor, i heard his voice sounding concerned but too far away for me to understand.

_"shes a freak! we cant keep her! shes a demon! " my mother screamed frantically. my father looked at my mom with a dark gleam in his eyes. "dont worry...ill take care of it. you wont have to worry about Arciana ever again" he says picking me up, i was drugged unable to fight scream move talk. like a corpse it seemed. "thank you.." my mother whispered softly falling to the floor in tears. he drove me to a ditch, it was storming outside, i was scared...yet i couldn't do anything to save myself. i layed on the ground as he was on top of me, i couldn't fight back all i could do was lay motionless as he took advantage of me, i couldn't even cry...then he left me bleeding, shivering, and naked in the ditch to die. i passed out shortly after that...next thing i knew i woke up in a lab, attached to wires barley alive._

i open my eyes quickly gasping as i sat up fast, hitting my head against Daniels. he rubbed his fore head but didn't complain. "are you okay?" he asked for once seeming like he actually cared. "im f-f-fine..." i say grabbing my stuff and standing up almost falling as i did, but e grabbed my elbow steadying me. he seemed to see that i didn't want to talk about...i hated having flash backs...some of them were worse than others while some seemed to not even matter. i sat down in my seat after we walked into class i introduced myself briefly not in the mood to socialize, i felt Daniels gaze on me all through out class seeming like he knew something about me he wasn't suppost to. like he saw my flash back, but i knew that was impossible he couldn't know, hes human and even if he wasn't the chances of him seeing my flash back were very slim. i sucked at math, it was so easy for me to just tune everything out. i did my work while lost in thought glad the teacher had decided not to teach but to pass out worksheets instead. the bell rang and he collected the papers and i walked to my next class, my day was like this math, science, gym, lunch, English, history, study hall then im free. since i hadn't signed up for any elective classes i was automatically put in study hall. when lunch came i didn't feel like eating but i knew i had to eat so i went and got a slice of pizza and sat at a random table. i felt Daniel watching me again it was weird how i could sense him staring at me...i look over and i see him and another dude looking at me but when they noticed i was looking they both looked away and continued eating. i caught myself starring at Daniel his black hair, his lips, his green eyes...i snapped out of it quickly turning to finish my food then i went to my locker to get ready for my next couple of classes. today seemed easy enough, yet i still wasnt sure what my "mission" was exactly all i knew was i would be staying at a foster home until it was finished and no one was to know my real name or what i am.

i avoided my foster family as much as i could, so i mostly saw them when i came downstairs to eat. i wasn't really sure how many other kids they had here but i knew at least two both boys younger than me. they were 9 and 12 while i am 16. i finished my homework and passed out exhausted. people seemed to leave me alone for the most part, since i was an outsider they acted like i had some kind of desieze. i found it offensive but i thought it was better this way so i wouldn't make too many attachments...i had some friends i guess. so i had been on this so called mission for over a week and still i have no clue as to what im suppose to do...i found it odd.i decided to go to my locker before i went to lunch instead of after for once so that i wouldn't be late to my next class since it was on the other side of the school in a different classroom for today, i closed my locker and started walking to the bathroom. i froze for a second...the sight of Davien making out with his friend jace was shocking and yet hot as hell. he was pressing jace against the wall kissing him ever so sweetly yet rough at the same time. Jace moaned and i snapped back to reality and quickly walked to lunch hoping they hadn't noticed me. "you okay? you look shocked?" Kairi asked laughing at me slightly, one of the few friends i have made at this school. "im fine" i say laughing it off. "so have you met my brother?" she asked. "you have a brother?!" she laughed "yes i do and you have been starring at him during lunch sometimes so i thought you knew" i was confused then i say "ooooh shit...Daviens your brother?" she smirked "yes silly! i seriously thought you knew...wait..then why do you stare at him sometimes?" she says curiosity in her voice. "i don't know...no reason i guess" i say not wanting to tell her i had a hopeless crush on her obviously gay brother. Kairi's phone rings and she looks alarmed. "ill..be right back" she says as she walks out of the lunch room she smiles as she answers it. i was curious, who was she talking to? i didn't feel like asking her because it didn't look like she wanted anyone to know.

i was walking down the hallway to head to the bus's wen a ringing sound went off in my head and i almost screamed. i took a sharp turn into the bathroom to avoid people. i think i blacked out, when i woke up everything was silent and no one else was in the building. i grabbed my bag and carefully walked out of the bathroom and started walking down the hallway. i walked outside and i heard growling...would they send an exsirament after me? or were they just checking in on me... i thought as i took off running. i wasn't paying attention and almost got hit by a car a giant wolf jumped and seemed to push me out of the way. "holy fuck!" i say getting up. i shake my head and mutter "keep it together..." as i take off running again. thank god i hadn't used my powers i would have exposed myself...that would have been fucking great, i think pissed. but..that wolf their arnt wolves around here or not that i know of and that was too big to be just a normal wolf...was it an exspirament or..someone like me? "hey" Davien says popping out of no where. i give a slight scream accidentally throwing a bomb at him which he quickly dodged. "i knew it! your one of us!" he says as he gets off the ground. "one..of you..." i say starting to put the puzzle together. he chuckled "your a little blonde arnt you?" i smirk "i blame genetics" i say meaning my hair, knowing it wasn't what he meant. "so your the wolf?" i ask making sure i had all my facts straight. "the one and only...well at least in this area." i say down leaning on the tree. "so your sister kairi is one of us too?" "yeah but shes a lynx and so is jace...he has wings though part bird or some shit. me and kairi don't have wings." "i have wings...and i can make bombs" i say quietly never really talking about this stuff with anyone. "wings? sweet! and i know you can make bombs almost took off my head save that for the evil ones" he says joking slightly. "yeah...hey i have to go. ill see you later" i say getting up. "where do you go? i mean me and kairi and jace we all live together. im just making sure you actually have somewhere to go." he says rambling a bit. "don't worry about it..." i say sadly, hating how he sounded like he cared...when if i started to trust him...id get hurt in the end as usual. he said nothing as i walked away.


End file.
